


Wound Up

by Hadithi_After_Hours



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Making Out, Semi Public Sex, sort of first time?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadithi_After_Hours/pseuds/Hadithi_After_Hours
Summary: Connie's all wound up from training, and Steven's more than happy to help. They go makeout under the porch of the beach house.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	Wound Up

It only took about three seconds from the time that Steven warped into the temple to the moment his girlfriend’s arms wrapped around him with a giddy giggle. As he moved his arms to do the same, he was surprised to find his fingers meet skin instead of fabric - most of her torso already bare.

“I haven’t seen you in _forever_ ,” Connie purred in his ear.

Steven couldn’t help but giggle at his girlfriend’s insistent nuzzle, even as he pulled back to get a good look at her. She was a little damp as she moved to kiss his cheeks, but the clean smell of her made him guess it was a shower, not sweat. Satisfied that he wasn’t clinging to a sweat soaked girl (although he’d happily hug her regardless of sweat), he let his eyes roam across the sports bra that clung to her top, the running shorts that clung like a second skin to her bottom, all the way to her knees.

“What are you dressed up for?” He teased as she kissed his cheek again. “Are we gonna have a fancy dinner?” She giggled as she kissed his jaw. “Are we gonna see an opera?” A laugh as her lips pressed beneath his ear.

“I trained with Pearl this morning,” she said. “And then I showered. And then I read on my phone for forever on the couch so I didn’t miss you coming in. It’s been forever.”

Steven moved to catch her lips, shivering at her eagerness as she pushed hard against him. A week apart wasn’t really forever, but it was long enough for his mind to start turning towards her time after time, to crave her attention and touch again. Granted, the touch was mostly above the waist and exploratory, but he still missed it.

“What’s got you wound up?” he whispered.

She squeaked, flushing as she pulled back. “I can’t be happy to see you?”

“It’s more the _way_ you’re happy to see me,” he teased, ruffling her hair. He moved past her, because she may have been showered but he had been in his clothes in his car all day, and all he wanted was a change. She wrinkled her nose, pouting as Steven continued, “So, come on. Tell me. What’s got you all… lovey?”

“Well, I’m not like you,” she said as her pout deepened even further. Her footsteps followed him up the stairs to his bedroom. “I don’t get time alone in my dorm. I mean, not that I got it alone at home. And I’m not great at… you know.”

Steven winced. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing for things that aren’t your fault,” she insisted, jabbing his side as they reached his room. She spun him around to kiss him again, and he smiled as she chuckled against his lips, “It’s not even that big of a deal.”

He scratched behind her ears, softly tousling her hair. “You deserve to figure it out. And I know you’ll get it. You just have to figure out what gets you, you know… wound up.”

“You,” she said with a sigh. She hopped onto his bed, giving him a teasing sultry look as her hand ran across the covers. “Maybe we just need to have sex and that’ll fix it. Help me, Steven. I need your magic dick to solve my orgasm troubles.”

He burst into laughter, even as the tease got him flustered, had him imagining for the briefest moment what it’d be like to shove her back on the bed and strip off the tight clothes. “I don’t think your problem is-”

“A lack of vitamin D,” she said eagerly, and he snorted and rolled his eyes at the pun. Connie sighed loudly, flopping back onto his bed with a groan. “I know. You’re right. I just don’t know what to think about.”

He hesitated, awkwardly asking, “Have you tried… outsourcing? You’re eighteen. It’s legal for you to look at whatever you need.”

She scowled at the thought, and he made his way to his drawers while she talked. “I hate porn. I barely even like erotica. I just try to think about you and sometimes it works. But today...”

Steven dug through the clothes, pulling out one of the spares they still kept around for his visits. “Today?”

“After training, I…” He looked back to see her staring at the ceiling, biting on her lower lip. “I was thinking about training with you. All the times you’ve pinned me, or I wrestled you down and our bodies all crushed together. What if we had to kiss so bad we couldn’t go anywhere else first? It’d be really scary, doing that there. That’s what got me all wound up.”

“I’d get wound up,” he agreed as he turned back to the drawer.

Steven tugged the shirt off his head without much flourish, and felt his face flush at the little gasp from Connie behind him. He pulled his shirt back on, wondering what could have been so exciting about a back she had seen a million times, but that didn’t stop him from undoing his jeans, tossing them on top of the dresser and tugging out a thin pair of sweatpants. 

“You’re beautiful,” she said as he sat beside her.

He rubbed the back of his neck with a laugh. “You didn’t even see the good part.”

“I did.” Connie’s fingers crept along his shoulders, eyes dark even just moving over the fabric. It felt like she could see underneath, like she had every inch of him memorized so the clothes made no difference. “The muscles in your back. The way they move. That’s the best part.”

His mouth felt dry as he looked at her. “We shouldn’t do any of this stuff in the house. I don’t have a door.”

“Right,” she said, her voice strained. “Risky.”

“We could teleport somewhere?” he suggested. His eyes drifting down to the way her chest moved under the confining bra. He could see the line were her breasts were crushed together, everything beautifully smooth and curved. His mind drifted back to before, to ripping the bra and pants off her.

But, she was frustrated, and he wasn’t, really. He was just wanting. Steven glanced away, awkwardly suggesting, “Or I could keep guard if you wanted to, uh… figure stuff out on your own.”

“I tried in the shower,” she said, catching his chin and making him look at her.

His eyes widened slightly as he watched the heavy way she breathed, her lips parted, wet as her tongue darted out across them. _Very_ frustrated, so that all he could manage to say was, “Oh.”

“It didn’t work,” she continued, leaning closer as each gasp made him dizzy, though they hadn’t even touched yet. Or they’d barely touched. Her fingers slowly moved beneath his shirt, across the sensitive skin of his belly, and he groaned just from that as she said, “I don’t know why it didn’t work, but I was close that time. I was thinking about us in the arena. Of sparring until we…”

He groaned and kissed her, gripped her hips because the workout clothes were too tight and slick to find purchase in. What would she have looked like in the shower, in _his_ shower? Leaning against the wall with her hand between her legs as she struggled to finish. What would she have sounded like as the shower hissed and water droplets burned against her skin?

She whined, pressing up against him, and her voice trembled, “We don’t need to go anywhere. Not with the teleporter. We could just go in the back, under the house.”

“We can teleport anywhere,” he murmured. “And there wouldn’t be a chance of getting interrupted.”

She bit her lip, eyes sliding away, and asked in a way that sounded like a confession. “Can it be under the house anyway? If it’s not too scary?”

His arms swept her up, laughing a little as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck. With a little bounce she was on his back, and he was speeding down the stairs, pausing only to assure her, “Are you kidding? Takes more than that to scare Steven Universe.”

And, besides, the idea of making out with his girlfriend in a semi-public place was more than enough to have him stiff under his pants. Even if it wasn’t, her nibbling at his neck the whole way there would have done it. They rushed outside, on the patio, swinging around to the stairs. They both hushed each other through laughter as Connie scrambled off his back and they raced around the lattice fence around the front, to the back Bismuth had left open for easy access to maintain the supports.

The heavy round beams were more than sturdy enough for Connie to shove him against one. She growled, devouring his mouth with her own. Her hands quickly roamed, slipping beneath his shirt to prod at the muscles of his back she’d been so keen on earlier, and the way she rubbed him was so sweet he wished she’d never stop. He spun them around, pressing her up against the pole.

“Oh, thank you,” she said with a wink. Her hands roamed more easily, and her knee slid up to rub his cock and balls through the old, thin sweatpants.. “I needed better access to the good part.”

“Oh yeah? Me too?” He giggled as his hands slid over her toned belly, to her breasts tightly confined in her bra, and squeezed. It was just as exciting in a regular bra, loose under a shirt, or completely bare. He loved the way her skin yielded under the pressure of his fingers, and the happy purr he got from the touch. 

They burned, went hotter and hotter as their hands and mouths slipped over one another. Waves foamed at the shore, wind blew softly through the trees, and Steven shivered at the thought of doing so much more than kissing outside. Already he was scheduling a trip in his mind, finding an empty island or planet they could sneak away to for their first time.

And soon she had hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist so they could get back to the closest thing they ever did to sex - grinding.

He had cum from it before. Steven had never had much trouble cumming at all. He loved the pressure, especially when he was flat on a bed and Connie sat on him in a mimicry of cowgirl. He loved staring up at her, and just the memory of her topless and rolling her hips over his dick was enough to make him gasp and bury his face against her neck.

The friction was an awful tease, the pressure of her hips enough to make him groan. He panted at her skin, kissing forgotten as his focus narrowed to the throbbing of his cock. He kept everything steady as he felt the heat of her through the fabric, as he slid his whole length along her. His voice came out in a raspy whisper, “I-I think you’re getting my pants wet, Connie. How are you so-?”

The deck above them groaned and they both froze, eyes flicking up. Connie’s heart fluttered beneath his lips, resting at her pulse. He leaned back, trying to see, trying to hear if someone was watching. His heartbeat matched hers, thrill pouring in from the idea. His voice was ragged as he murmured, “Just the wind. It’s fine.”

“Wh-what if it wasn’t?” Her legs squeezed around him, eyes wide. “Steven, I…”

“The adrenaline?” He cut her off and to her frantic nod he responded, “Me too. It’s okay. Me too.”

She groaned as her fingers gripped his locks, digging her fingers into his scalp. She shoved her mouth back onto his. Their tongues pushed against each other, greedy for more as their hips started up again, faster than before. Steven moved her, shifted her so her weight more sliding rested on him, and the change of angle did plenty. His hips rolled and she whined, breaking from the kiss.

Her head fell back, and the light slipped through the slats above onto her skin - strips of gold that showed off the way she shone with shower water and sweat, the blissful expression of closed eyes and lower lip caught between her teeth.

He did it again and felt her shiver. Her mouth fell open, her eyes shut with pleasure. His own body responded in turn. Connie’s face, her sounds, the feel of her - everything was perfect. He pushed her hard against the support and brought his mouth to her ear. “It’d be so easy for someone to catch us.” She groaned, her hips canting to his in encouragement. “Anyone could walk along the deck and hear you. You’re so _loud_. You’re gonna bring someone down here.”

“Ste _ven_ ,” she said, and somehow his name was two words, a gasp captured between them.

He begged, and he wasn’t sure what he was begging for. He just needed and needed and _needed_ from her. Steven kept grinding, picking up the pace, and every stroke drew a gorgeous gasping whimper from her.

He kept it up as his cock dripped and ached in his pants, as his balls bunched up each time he got closer to the edge. His Connie, his beautiful girlfriend, with wild hair and sweat shining on her belly as he rubbed against her. Pride poured in him with every squirm, every pant he managed to wring from her. 

He lost himself in it, an arm braved beside her head. He came close, and let his own fantasies fall out, anything to keep the momentum going. “When we start having sex, I’m gonna bring you back here. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’re gonna have to cover your mouth so don’t don’t bring the whole city here.”

And then it was all new sounds, her legs locked around him so tight it stung. He was grateful for the minimal clothes as he watched the muscles in her abdomen pulse, as he got to savor every twist and spasm. She grunted, and somehow it turned into a whining cry of his name, and he stroked against her again and against until all of it passed.

Well, mostly. She was still twitching a little, sexy little aftershocks accompanied by little whimpers.

“Fuck,” he gasped, eyes wide. “Did you cum?”

She stared at him, eyes half lidded and wonderfully sexy with post-orgasm high. He only got the briefest moment of pride before her hands came up to cover the embarrassment spreading across her face. “Oh my gosh. I did.”

“Nonono!” He pulled her hands down, kissing quickly across her cheeks before any kind of shame or humiliation could set in. “That was so sexy. You were gorgeous. Don’t feel bad, you were beautiful. I’m so proud of you.”

She whined as her head fell to his chest. “I didn’t even take my pants off.”

“Me neither,” he said, half laughing. It was hard to focus when he was still throbbing against his pants, when he could swear he had felt her pussy squeeze and twitch as she came through the thin layers of fabric. Or maybe he hadn’t. Maybe he had imagined it from every other motion she made. He whimpered and bucked against her. “Connie, I just saw you cum for the first time. I’m so horny it hurts. Please help.”

“How?” she asked quickly, all thoughts of embarrassment gone with a task set in front of her

He started up a pace, this time shifting so that he could get more friction against the firmer skin where her thigh met her body. He kissed her neck, let his skin slide through his teeth and panted, “Tell me I did good.”

“So good,” she said emphatically, and she gasped as his hips moved. She was still sensitive from cumming. He’d _made_ her cum, and the memory of it burned bright in his mind as she poured praise into his ear. “Steven, oh gosh, you were so amazing. It was so perfect. I couldn’t even think. It never even felt like that on my own.”

Heat coiled up in him, spread from his groin to his belly up his spine as pleasure built and built from the steady rubbing. “A-and your voice. The way you were talking. Steven, I’m so lucky. You’re so hot.”

He grunted, whimpered, as the friction on his cock, her voice, the memory of her face, was all enough to send him over the edge. He rutted against her until he was spent, shaking as his tense, strained muscles let tension finally ease. He breathed her in, relaxing against her as wind blew and the deck sat silently above.

She stroked his hair murmuring, “You’re so sexy. So beautiful. I love you.”

“Love you too.” And managed to lift his head to kiss her. Strength was coming back now, and he gently let her legs back down to the ground so they both could stretch.

“Oh, god. I’m all gross again.” Her eyes swept to him and she laughed. “Though I guess you’re a little worse off in that department. We should get cleaned up before anyone gets back.”

“Oh, the house is ours for the day. We can walk around naked if we want.” He tweaked her nose. “But pretending was pretty hot, huh?”


End file.
